It is already known that the compound of the formula (I) has fungicidal properties (DE-19 602 095). The activity of this compound is good; however, it is not always satisfactory at low application rates.
Furthermore, it is already known that a large number of azole derivatives, aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives, morpholine compounds and other heterocycles can be employed for controlling fungi (cf. K. H. Buichel "Pflanzenschutz und Schadlingsbekampfung", pages 87, 136, 140, 141 and 146 to 153, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1977). However, the activity of the compounds in question is not always satisfactory at low application rates.